Dinner Date
by Unknown567
Summary: Chase is enjoying the night with his girlfriend Coco, when it turned into an affair of the heated sort. Rated M for lemon.


_**just something I wanted to post featuring my favorite pairing of the show I used to watch when I was little.**_

* * *

"Okay. That's done. Eeep! Ooops I nearly forgot." Chase said as he took the lemonade jug out his refrigerator and set it on the table while finishing cooking the soup. He wore a red suit with a plain blue undershirt and white pants as Coco was coming over for dinner date and she and Chase had been dating for almost three years now. With the gluttons gone peace and prosperity was returning to the land everyone went to do their own thing. It wasn't till four years later that they decided to have a big banquet reunion where the gang was there along with Jambalydia, King Hungry, Chet and others. Everything was going swell and everyone was having a great time; soon after Chase started seeing Coco in a different way, maybe even deciding that he likes her. When he asked her out, Coco fainted out of joy and Chase really knew she meant to say yes. Now she was coming for dinner and it was their 50th date so Chase wanted it to be special. He prepared a three course meal of Clam Chowder, Surf & Turf, and molten chocolate lava cake. He then took out two glasses and set one on his side and the other on Coco's side as he set a cream soda next to the tea pitcher.

"Finally!" Chase said as he was finished and then heard a small knock at the door and smiled.

"Ok then, it's time." Chase said as he headed to the door and opened it, revealing Coco, who had on a silk strapless knee-high mauve dress that hugged her body tightly like a second skin. Her dress showed off her well toned thighs and the top of it showed a sizeable amount of cleavage. Her pale russet eyes shone as her was let down showing a lovely waterfall of lavender; she had a plate in her hand with a cover over it. The second Chase appeared in front of her, a small blush appeared on her face, which Chase originally ignored, but now he noticed and adored it.

"Hello, Chase." Coco said just before Chase happily hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Here, I brought the toppings for the lava cake, like you said" she said handing out the covered plate to the dish wizard himself.

"I can't wait. Well dinner's ready." Chase said as he gestured to the table and pulled out Coco's chair.

"Um...okay." Coco said as she got off the couch and sat in the chair before Chase gently pushed the chair forward and he sat in his own chair. The two gathered their utensils and started to eat as the slow music started playing on time. First going into the clam chowder; Coco accepted the taste of the soup and accredited Chase for making it so expertly.

"Ah thanks, Coco." Chase said as he grinned and Coco smiled.

They then began to go into the surf and turf; the steak was cooked and seasoned well as it is juicy and tender, while the lobster fresh and spicy as well. Everything was quiet until the island chef knocked her drink over the table; both tried to assure the other they could clean it up when their hands touched as they reached the glass. Both stopped and looked into each other eyes staring at them longingly for what seemed like a century until Chase closed the gap between and his lips connected with hers. Coco's body froze while her soft lips were pressed on Chase's and she fought her instinct and pressed her lips on his by her own movement. Chase's hand gently framed Coco's chin as they kissed as she fought being light-headed from the both quick and joyous surprise of the kiss.

"Chase..."Coco thought as that was about all she could think at the moment as Chase used his other hand to move the now empty glass off the floor; so he could lean over it before breaking the kiss.

"Delicious" he said as he licked his lips and Coco regained her composure and smiled, saving herself from fainting onto the ground from the happiness of the kiss.

"Indeed." Coco sheepishly replied as she finished her lemonade with Chase before she took the cover off the plate she brought with her to reveal strawberries, raspberries, vanilla ice cream, and hot fudge sauce.

"Oh, thank you." Chase said as he put the finishing touches to the Molten chocolate lava cakes and served them before the couple started eating them.

"These are pretty good! Seriously Coco, you're gonna be a top-notch wife someday." Chase said and Coco's face went bright red at the thought.

"Wife?" Coco pondered through her mind and smiled as Chase ate two other lava cakes as she ate just two, not being able to eat anymore after the large amount of food she'd just ate.

"Thanks for the dessert, Coco." Chase smiled and Coco did the bright smile he loved so much as they retired to the couch and listened to the song continue. Chase and Coco just sat quietly with him having his arm wrapped around her shoulder. One thing led to another as he began kissing up her neck and slowly caressed her thigh gaining moans from the ninja chef.

He carries her bridal style and kisses her soft lips once again before lowering her on his bed immediately started removing both his and her clothes one by one while caressing her body. Before she knew it she was already pleading for more, she tangled her fingers in his hair as he started kissing further to the south and gently caressing her body with his masculine hands. Her moans became louder as he pulled her lace panties down to her knees and brushed her womanhood with his hand just to realize that she was already wet "And what should we do about this..." Chase jokingly said as he presented his hand to the female on his bed. She moaned quietly at his actions and whispered a bit louder while stuttering "D-D-Do as you please", and in a second he was already caressing her thighs and placing occasional kisses on them.

He would kiss up to her honeypot then stop just an inch above her and return to kissing around it, this left Coco moaning and whimpering in disappointment, and just when he returned to her womanhood she pulled his head towards it as she let out a loud moan, but he didn't stop there... He continued teasing her by licking from the bottom of her entrance to the top and occasionally biting softly on her clit which would make her moan even louder. "Please...stop...teasing" she said a bit quietly while suppressing her moans at his actions , he just smirked and parted her lower lips with his two index fingers and licked her inside. She couldn't hold it anymore, she needed more...she needed him... He shoved his tongue into her womanhood as deep which resulted in her loud moan that filled the room.

Before she knew what happened he was massaging her inner walls with his two fingers as he licked around her clit in slow circular pace. He then slowly slid his two fingers into her womanhood and started sucking on her clit at the same time; he started thrusting in and out with his two fingers while her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. He moved his two fingers to caress her upper wall as he started moving them both in a motion like riding a bike and gently massaging her sacred place. Her moans slowly turning into screams... "Right there...RIGHT THEEEEEEREE" as she started squirting into his mouth while twitching her legs. He accepted her juices with a grin as she calmed down and moved to the lower part of his body Coco took his member and started stroking up and down on it before taking some of it in her mouth, She sucked and licked on the head while still pumping up and down on his shaft causing him to moan. She stopped sucking his head and pulled back before taking his whole member into her mouth and throat.

Chase jerked a little at the warm feeling engulfing his manhood before looking down at Coco as she slowly started to bob up and down his hard on.

Coco's tongue wrapped around his member as much as it could while she continued her stimulations. She could hear Chase grunting and moaning as she sucked on him and the whimper he let out when she stopped turned her on even more. She pulled away from Chase's rod and looked at him before placing it between her breasts and pumping him even hard and faster than before. Chase was moaning loudly and they both knew he couldn't last much longer. Coco started to flick his head every time his member came up and this only speeded up Chases release.

"I-I'm gonna-" Chase said before Coco stopped pumping his member with her breasts and took his member in her mouth and giving it one long hard suck as he came into her mouth filling with his seed. Chase grunted and looked down at Coco as she swallowed the last of his cum before she looked up at him.

Chase stood up, turned Coco around, and picked her up by her thighs.

"Ready?" Chase asked, the tip of his member rubbing her soft slit. Coco's only reply, was a deep moan.

Slowly, Chase lowered her down, entering her warm core. Coco bent her head back in pleasure, moaning loudly. Chase began to thrust, moving Coco up and down in his arms in the process. Coco's mouth hung open, her tongue sticking out as she groped her breasts, reveling in her dream come true. Chase then forced his shaft as deep in as it could go. Coco's eyes rolled back into her head, overcome. Chase raised and lowered her slender body, thrusting hard and fast, hitting her cervix. Coco turned to look at him, his eyes closed in effort. He began to groan, exhausted from his efforts, and nearing the breaking point.

"Oh Chase! I've dreamed of this moment! Ahh!" Coco moaned into his ear, filled with lust, but pained that it was soon to end. Chase set her feet on the floor, and pressed her gently against the wall, placing his hands on her thighs as he thrusted faster and faster. Coco moaned incoherently, her hands against the wall for support. With one final push, Chase stuffed his rod all the way into Coco's core, both of them climaxing.

"Aaaah!" Coco screamed, her legs shaking. Chase, his burst dying down, wiggled his member inside her, spraying more, "Oh! Oh Chase." Coco moaned, and they both collapsed onto the bed, almost instantly falling asleep. "Chase.. Please stay with me?" she asked only for the young man nod his compliantly. "Of course Coco, after all you are my girl" he said as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
